


(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 四

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [4]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877599
Kudos: 9





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 四

果不其然，唐毅聽到這句話的時候，立即面露不悅。孟少飛道：「你先別生氣，我只是想告訴你…不如我們合作吧？我知道過世的王志超是你從小到大的好友，你也想知道兇手是誰吧？」

  
他看著不發一語的唐毅，繼續道：「我們交換情報，互相幫助，然後找到兇手。

  
我不會再像以前那樣煩你了。我希望我們能和平相處……」

  
唐毅淡淡地道。「為什麼突然想通？」

  
「也不是突然啦！這個想法我已經有了一段時間。」孟少飛眨著大眼睛，充滿期盼地望著餐桌那頭的人。「呃…不然你再想想看吧，不用急著回覆我。

  
「那……你先嚐嚐看這些菜？」

  
唐毅拿起筷子，夾了一塊離自己最近的麻油絲瓜。幾乎是才剛放到嘴裡，他的臉色就陡然一變，立刻抽了張衛生紙湊到嘴邊。

  
「怎麼了？」

  
「很苦。」

  
見唐毅依然皺緊眉頭，孟少飛連忙起身為他倒了一杯白開水，送到他面前。唐毅接過，含了一口水漱了漱口，再起身走到流理台吐掉。

  
「抱歉、抱歉，我很少下廚。」

  
唐毅勇氣可嘉地夾了另外一盤——椒麻雞，嚼了幾下，只見他嚥下，慢慢地開口道：「你是不是想謀殺我？」

  
果然是預料之中的反應！

  
『明明泡麵就煮的很好，吃過的人都稱讚。』他在心裡這麼想著。但他沒有意識到，要把泡麵煮得很難吃也不容易，畢竟調味包是由廠商提供的。

  
「對不起啦！我不太會做菜。」

  
唐毅無言地望著他，然後將筷子放到一邊的筷枕上。「我要回房休息了。」

  
「唐毅，那個剛才的提議你記得再想想耶！」  
孟少飛朝著他的背影喊著，也不知道對方有沒有把話聽進去。

  
他看著桌上看起來很正常，但實際上嚐起來卻慘不忍睹的那些菜，輕嘆一口氣。

  
希望唐毅不會因為這件事而拒絕他。

  
……

  
「阿毅，我聽說那個警察現在跟你住在一起。到底是怎麼一回事？」

  
越洋電話那頭是他沒有血緣關係，目前待在美國的妹妹，左紅葉。從她的口氣聽得出來，對於這件事情她頗為不滿。

  
曾經有兩次孟少飛拜訪唐毅時，她恰巧也在並全程目睹，所以她對前者的印象不是很好，總覺得孟少飛就是來找麻煩的。

  
「妳聽誰說的？」

  
「我才不要告訴你，不然你又要人家走路了。」

  
「這件事是唐爺決定的。」唐毅無奈地說：「反正只是住在一起，沒關係。」

  
到目前為止，他以為會有的強烈反感倒還沒出現過。

  
「可是那個傢伙還不死心吧？」左紅葉越來越激動，彷彿當初被糾纏的人是自己。「阿毅，如果他太過分的話就去投訴他！」

  
如果她知道孟少飛是自己的未婚夫的話，反應肯定不只是這樣，或許會立刻飛回台灣也說不定。  
「妳放心……紅葉。我自有打算。」

  
安撫好妹妹的情緒，唐毅這才掛斷電話，走回書桌前坐下。

  
他摩挲著鋼筆，許多念頭在他腦裡一閃而過。

  
……

  
「志超他是孤兒，從小就在幾個親戚家之間輾轉，沒有人想照顧他，於是他中學二年級的時候被送到孤兒院。

  
後來他在孤兒院時走上偏路，加入了幫派。我是在某一次跟著唐爺參加聯合會議的時候認識他的。」

  
坐在單人扶手椅的唐毅啜了口黑咖啡後，開始講起小時候的事。而孟少飛則拿著一本筆記本，聚精會神地聽著。

  
「學長他也是孤兒，一直到中學三年級才被收養。」孟少飛想起在一次的聚餐中，嚴文泰在喝了酒之後忽然提起自己的身世。「你知道孤兒院的名字嗎？」

  
唐毅搖頭。

  
孟少飛快速地在紙上寫下『調查學長及王志超曾待過的孤兒院』。

  
所以他們有可能待過同一間收容所，但是警方那時候並沒有查出來。

  
事情發生那天，王志超並沒有告訴唐毅要跟誰見面、為了什麼事，只是拜託他載自己一程。

  
『我車壞了，就拜託你啦！』

  
反正跟待會自己要去的地方是同一個方向，他也就答應了。

  
只是沒想到，好友會一去不回。

  
唐毅和孟少飛倆人又談論了一會兒，試著將已知的訊息整理出來。

  
時間很快地來到傍晚——他們都沒有吃午餐，直到孟少飛的胃發出了抗議聲，才想到應該找些食物來填飽肚子。

  
孟少飛難為情地看向唐毅。後者沒說什麼，只是慢慢地站起身來，往廚房的方向走去——

  
他還以為會得到一個嘲諷什麼的，畢竟他們之前的相處總是爭鋒相對。他好奇地跟著走進廚房。

  
唐毅從冰箱裡拿出兩顆雞蛋，清洗一下，接著打進碗裡快速攪拌。

  
「你要做什麼？」

  
「你先去客廳等著。」

  
言下之意就是要他不要在這裡……礙事。孟少飛非常有自知之明地走回客廳，坐下來重新思考剛才的討論內容。

  
……

  
「好香！」

  
放在眼前的是一碗熱騰騰的湯麵，中間灑了些蔥花，一旁還有肉片、青菜及小魚丸。

  
「吃吧。」

  
「那我開動了！」孟少飛迫不及待地拿起筷子和湯匙，先舀了一口湯試試味道。「好好喝！」味道剛好，不會太淡也不會過鹹，還帶著一絲甘甜。

  
唐毅的嘴角微微勾起。而孟少飛的注意力都被晚餐吸走，也就沒注意到對方的情緒變化。

  
唐毅吃飯的時候是不說話的，所以孟少飛也不好意思自顧自地講話。他吃著麵，眼睛卻不時地瞟向唐毅那裡。

  
後者在喝完一口湯，拿過紙巾擦擦嘴唇後，終於開口：「想說什麼？」

  
沒有想到唐毅會這麼問，孟少飛訝異地揚起眉毛，但只是一瞬。「喔……你很會做菜呢！」

  
「唐爺教的。」

  
「為什麼你稱呼唐伯伯不是『爸爸』，而是『唐爺』？」

  
「我是被收養的。」他輕描淡寫地道。

  
孟少飛忽然詞窮，感覺好像問到了有些失禮的問題。於是他小聲地說了句抱歉，又將話題轉回做菜上。

  
「我也想學做菜，每天都外食有點膩了。」而且也不太健康。「對了！」

  
唐毅不明所以地看向孟少飛。後者正滿懷希望地盯著自己，讓他覺得有點毛骨悚然。

  
果不其然——

  
「你能不能教我做菜？」

  
他愣了幾秒，懷疑自己是否聽錯什麼。

  
「唐毅？」

  
「我拒絕。」回過神後他這麼說道，然後重新拿起筷子夾起魚丸放入嘴裡。一旦他開始吃東西就不打算再說話，剛才是他大發慈悲。

  
但是孟少飛不死心地繼續道：「完全都不考慮哦？教我做菜對你也有好處啊！」

  
唐毅挑眉，表示自己願意聽聽他接下來要說出什麼理由。

  
「如果我學會的話，以後也能做給你吃啊！」

  
孟少飛絲毫不覺得自己說的話有哪裡奇怪的——一是他和唐毅之間的關係不算融洽，現在的和平是因為有共同目標；二是雖然他們現在有婚約，但處在隨時可能會解除的狀態(尤其是唐毅這邊)。

  
說得好像他們會一直住在一起似的……

  
「好嘛？」

  
「不要。」他冷淡地拒絕了。

  
不過一向對自己認可或決定好的事就不輕易改變的孟少飛仍舊不死心。「拜託？」

  
「你很煩。」

  
孟少飛聽了沒生氣，反而還開心地露出笑容——只要唐毅最後沒有明確地拒絕，那代表事情還有機會。

  
……

  
「我真的覺得你最近心情很好耶。」

  
趙立安忽然放下手中的作業，雙腳一蹬地把座椅挪到他背後的孟少飛身旁。

  
「什麼心情很好？都快忙死了！」孟少飛白了他的搭檔一眼，又迅速將視線移回電腦螢幕。

  
這幾天除了出外勤，還壓了一些檢討報告要寫，滿到他桌子都沒地方放其他東西。對了，還有那個男人之前投訴他，讓他寫的兩千字悔過書…他到現在連一個字都還沒生出來。

  
「欸，你最近是不是遇到什麼好事？」趙立安自顧自地繼續道，「還有，最近都沒聽你說要去找唐毅耶，為什麼？」

  
孟少飛頓了一下，但隨即假裝沒事地繼續動著手指頭。

  
「哪有什麼為什麼，」他裝作毫不在意地說：「我有很多事情要做，哪有那麼多時間去找他？」他說這些話的時候明顯心虛，但由於趙立安視線剛好望向別處，也就沒發現。

  
「屁啦！最好是。明明之前三天兩頭就去找人家麻…啊！不是，是『問話』。」見孟少飛朝自己瞪來，他連忙改掉用詞。「不知道的人還以為你在追求人家勒！」

  
不是趙立安誇張，實在是孟少飛為了那件事情的真相，屢次要找唐毅問話。即使之後都被阻擋在門外他依然不屈不撓，甚至還找到人家工作地點了。

  
這麼有毅力的人好可怕。

  
「追求個頭啦！」孟少飛忍不住翻了白眼，這次他終於將視線從螢幕上移開了。「那是查案、查案！而且哪有你說的那麼誇張？」

  
趙立安一臉『對，你說的都對……最好是啦』的表情，懶得再跟他辯駁。「不過認真說，唐毅雖然是黑道太子爺，不過他年輕、多金又長得帥，你喜歡他我也不意外。」

  
「最好是……」明明個性冷淡難相處。

  
不過孟少飛似乎忘了自己的行為多少導致了對方這樣的態度。

  
「我覺得你現在很閒。」孟少飛轉身將桌上一疊公文『啪』一聲，打在趙立安懷裡。「幫我一下吧！」

  
無論趙立安怎麼抗議，孟少飛都佯裝沒聽見地繼續進行手上的檢討報告。


End file.
